Sting: Guild Master, Model, Stripper, Entertainer, Possessive
by FairyYaoi
Summary: Lucy has unintentionally seen Sting showering in the dorm room and to make matters worse Sting had already known that Lucy was hiding in one of the cubicles so he decided to tease her. Lemon. Mature Content. Fanservice for Girls. Please review, I thoroughly appreciate it. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my 2****nd**** time writing a lemon and yes gad some of these Fairy Tail men are hot and sexy, why can't Mashima have more fanservice shirtless scenes of Sting, Laxus, Gray and Jellal :3 **

**Chapter 1**

**I Am in Control**

**Sting's PoV**

I woke up feeling tired, numb, weak, and nude. A big pile of money was left by my de facto master just beside me. He paid me 200,000 jewels just for one night. This man must be hell of a rich to pay me this amount of money for just a one-night stand.

Ever since I became the guild master of Sabertooth, a lot of people said that I should model for Sorcerers' Magazine Womens' Edition because of my devilishly handsome face and perfect body that every girl would fantasize about. I started doing photo shoots,, almost every month featured as the youngest, most handsome, and hottest and sexiest guild master in Fiore, #1 most desirable man in Fiore and I'm also currently rated as the #1 wizard I'd like to be my boyfriend in which I surpassed Hibiki which was a shock to me but since he displayed himself weakly in the Grand Magic Games, a lot of girls maybe were turned off by him.

Nude , I got off my de facto master's bed and proceeded to shower and as soon as I entered the shower room I smelled a familiar scent and I immediately recognized who it was; it was Lucy, who lived next door to my master, aged, 18 a year younger than I am. Seeing this as an opportunity to charm and make her fall for me (not like there is no girl I can't charm) I decided to tease her.

**Lucy's PoV**

Seeing this hunk of god enter the bathroom while I peak at the hole in the wall separating ourselves, I immediately blushed and my thighs couldn't stop rubbing themselves. Damn to make it better he was already naked and I could see his fine ass. Smooth, round butt cheeks flexed as he was starting to prepare to shower. I licked my lips at this delicious sight before me. Before turning on the water, Sting bend his body and his ass was sticking up in the air like waiting to be fucked, I breathed heavily at the sight and not even attempting to make a sound as Sting is a Dragon slayer and he has amplified hearing.

I gawked openly while my thighs are still rubbing themselves and admiring this man standing beneath the steady steam of water his body was mouth-wateringly gorgeous to look at and I bet it will taste as good. His muscular yet lean body had had like thin rivers of water cascading over it, pouring and sliding down from his nape to that fine ass of his.

Sting's bosy was not overly muscled like Laxus', his face wasn't too childish like Natsu's, he's not an idiot that he does not realize how sexy he is unlike Gray. Sting is perfect.

Sting turned to wash his hair and oh god, the muscles on his back flexed as he rubbed a hand over that beautiful set of blonde hair and his body made a perfect deep V shape, angling deliciously from those incredibly broad but lean shoulders to those delicious, temptingly narrow hips to die for. His smooth round butt cheeks flexed as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. I never got tired of my view, it was simply amazing, orgasmic and those muscular thighs and lean calves. The sight was too tempting but all I could do was stare.

I was completely astonished and mesmerized, Sure Sting had revealing clothes during the Games and one of the reasons I couldn't stop staring at him. After a minute or so, Sting finally moved, grabbing a bottle of liquid soap squirting a bit of amount in his hand and started to turn ...

Oh sweet Mavis, oh gosh, my body, my face, my thighs which were non-stop rubbing themselves , my face was more scarlet and red than Erza's hair and my belly turning warm and confused. I wanted to look away but I couldn't and who wouldn't want to see this glorious body up front in your own eyes (and no magazine pictures don't count) . I openly gawk and awe and drool at the completely naked figure of Sting Eucliffe standing there. He was more superior to those greek god statues, his face is devilishly handsome and that body is just amazing and orgasmic just by looking at it.

His head was leaning back, and I even blushed at the sight of Sting rubbing that thick soap on his neck like a lot of women planting their shower of kisses on him, hungrily tasting him. Then, he washed his thick, muscled and oh so sexy smooth hairless and white armpits that I'm longing to taste. Next, his spread that liquid soap over that admirable thick muscled but lean chest and nipples and oh how I was I was the one doing that and his slowly rubbed himself, his chest and those perfect 6-pack abs which were like a magnetic force to my eyes. Inevitably, I gazed lower and gulped nervously but nonetheless continued my journey to this god's body, staring overlong at his thick penis which hung heavily between his muscular thighs. His penis, even placid was much bigger than Natsu's whose penis was kinda short even when hardened and Loke who also has a smaller penis than Loke (and yes, my innocence was broken by these two guys on separate occasions). Gosh, I wonder how long his penis is when it's erected. I stared hard and long at this part and when Sting was finished rubbing his toned stomach, and washed his penis, caressing it, cleaning it which turned me even more. My body's reaction to this area and his movements was startling, liquid heart pouring between my thighs.

He grabbed another amount of liquid soap and started to caress his testes and penis and god he was so hot and you would have been blind not to see it. Then Sting's hand was on the shower knob and closed the faucet and flipped his hair in a rather sexy motion revealing splashes and droplets of water. He grabbed a towel and attached it to his waist covering his lower body, I was disappointed my shower scene is over so I decided to hide until Sting went out of the shower room. He passed by me heading to the exit but stopped, I wondered.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Sting questioned

I was shock and to whom did he address that question. Did he know I was here. How? I never let out a sound.

"You know, I smell your perfume, Blondie," Sting exclaimed

Oh crap, I forgot he has amplified sense of smelling too, damn it. My cubicle was only covered by a sheet of shower cover so it can be easily opened and who else entered it but Sting who is seeing my sitting on the floor like a guilty child.

"You like this huh?" Sting displayed his body as he sensually removed his towel revealing those temptingly narrow hips, and that flaccid but throbbing penis.

"Looks like I need to show you what I'm capable of," Sting husky but sexy voice echoed in my body and I was still too stunned to react. Sting pinned me down to the floor and glued his toned, lean, and muscular body to my clothes, even his penis was touching me which was turning me on.

"I'm going to fuck you here whether you like it or not. And Blondie, I'll be rough at you," Sting's sexy voice stupefied me and oh I will like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers and my fellow perverted friends with their perverted minds. This is my 2****nd**** chapter and it's going to be a lemon, so read if you want to, but I'm not forcing you. Hihi :3 Review if it's too dry or just right :3**

**I'm going to do this chapter mostly on Lucy's Point of View because I have the hots for Sting-sama 3**

**Chapter 2**

**I am Going to Make You See Stars**

**Lucy's PoV**

We're on the floor, just the two of us.

"Sting," I moaned out as a pair of lips sucked my neck. I couldn't grab onto anything as this delicious man pinned down my 2 hands and my legs were locked between his.

I want to escape, but I couldn't. I want it but I'm not yet ready.

I was still clothed but gosh I could feel his penis throbbing in my private part, I could feel its rhythmical movements. I want to see it but couldn't since Sting was giving me so much pleasure while he was planting kisses on my neck and softly nibbling it.

"Sting," I moaned out as I noticed this handsome young man is grinding his whole body into mine. I can feel every muscle this gorgeous man had to offer sensually rubbing on my clothes

"These need to come off," Sting whispered to my ear as he was tugging my loose shirt, and while still pinning me down, he managed to take it off me, Gosh, this man has so much to offer.

I was poisoned by this man's lust and ability to seduce me so I stopped resisting and just gave in. Immediately he noticed I wasn't resisting anymore, he unclasped my bra and started to work off my breasts right away.

"Sting, please," I moaned again as his hands were caressing my breast while he's still planting kisses on my neck and the part that connect the neck and the shoulders. I want to cum.

"Blondie, you know I've seen bigger but these are nice," Sting sensually sai d his hands played with my breasts and he crashed his tongue into my mouth, exploring my mouth. I didn't even bother to battle for dominance because I know I would lose and it would be orgasmic to have him explore my mouth. I wanted to let out a moan but my lips were fully sealed by his.

Then his lips trailed down my body, licking them and planting kisses, I let out moan after moan as this beautiful and handsome man is taking over me.

As Sting's lips kept sucking on my breast, his left hand seemed to be sliding downwards and slipped underneath my skirt. I instantly reacted my back was arching upward but Sting's weight prevented me from doing so, I couldn't even release the pleasure I was experiencing. He started massaging my panty, more like caressing it.

"These also need to come off, Blondie," Sting said to my face as he tore my panty.

"Blondie, you're dripping under here, it needs to be cleaned," Sting sensually said with his deep but sensual voice. His thumb massaged the entrance and damn I really felt so hot. My underwear was so soaked from watching him bathe to fcking me.

And suddenly... a finger entered my entrance. "Sting !" I shouted and continued to shout his name while his finger started to toy with my insides. Then he added another finger and another. I almost shouted at the top of my lungs. All in all Sting had three fingers inside me and damn it was too pleasurable, this man is really skilled.

"Blondie, you're already loose, seems like I'm not the first," Sting said. Damn he knew. "Seems like I need to punish you for it," Sting directly said to my face scaring me but I wanted it.

With one stroke, he released his three fingers from me and said ...

"Suck these," Sting said as he ordered me to suck the three fingers he used to violate me. And damn do his fingers and my liquid taste good it was making me dizzy with lust.

Still on top of me with our bodies glued together, Sting all glorious, locked again my legs between his.

"Princess, do you see this?" Sting lifted his body up not removing himself from me so I can still his that perfect lean and sexy body of his and boastfully displayed his fully erected penis which stood up to at least 8 inches. I blushed I've never seen anyone who has that big as his.

"I'm not asking you whether you can take it or not. Remember, I'm going to fuck you now," Sting exclaimed forcefully to me.

With one thrust he penetrated my womanhood with that large member of his. Much bigger and much thicker than Natsu's and Loke. With one thrust, he slammed it inside me as I moaned his name. It felt like heaven, it felt so good, I don't want it to stop. I moaned and moaned and Sting released his penis from me then thrust again.

He's continuously doing this. He is rough. He was thrusting about three time inside me with such rhythm and skill and released himself from then he will be doing it again. I couldn't argue.

"Take me now Sting-sama, please," I exclaimed, shunning all my pride and I just want this man to fck me.

"Sorry Blondie, I don't intend to do that, but you know what I'll do?" He exclaimed slowly removing his penis from my vagina.

"Suck me and worship me," the white dragon with a god-like aura said to me.

I was turned on and of course I couldn't refuse. Sting positioned himself sitting on my body and his penis was right before my mouth. It's huge. I took the length and thickness into my mouth. I would rotate from licking his length to sucking and stroke whenever I need to breath.

Sting was smirking and rubbing his hair which turned me even on. And a powerful orgasm escaped the twitching length into my mouth. It's sweet, Sting tasted best compared to Natsu and Loke. I was swallong it and it seemed to please my Sting-sama.

"Now you worship me," Sting said as he stood while grabbing my hair as he was sensually grinding his body against me.

"I'm not yet done with you blondie, Both you and I have so much to offer to each other," Sting whispered coldly to my ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone especially my fellow perverts, this is the third chapter of my story and a certain someone has requested that there would b more smut scenes of Sting and Lucy and I intended to do that from the start *evil grin***

**Chapter 3**

**I am an **_**the **_**Entertainer**

**Lucy's PoV**

Sting grabbed my hair and forced me to stand and how could I stand when his large penis had completely rendered me immobile.

"Change of plans, Blondie, sit down on the floor," Sting said as he released his grip from my hair and ordered me to sit down. I sat down nervously, looking down on the floor and immediately obeyed.

"I know you find this ... distracting," Sting sensually said to me as he boastfully displayed his body and his throbbing length wet from my saliva and his cum.

With an instant movement, Sting started to touch himself slowly started to dance erotically. This handsome man has great moves that would leave all ladies in awe, their panties wet. Sting started to stick out a part of his tongue which made him look more sexual and bounced his beautiful chest.

With no pole to grind on, Sting grinded on the air, then while his body was still sensually moving, he got down on his knees and slides down his hand, touching his and caressing his penis and testes to make it even better, Sting was moaning while he was touching his length. His moans were like music to every girl's ears.

Then, Sting turned around from me, and I had complete view of his sexy and lean back to his firm ass and muscled calves. Sting grabbed his hair and once again started to sexually movie his body, dancing ever so slowly and erotically.

His temptingly narrow hips and ass were staring right in front of me, I want to caress it, touch it and feel it once again. Sting then once again turned around, and moved closer to me while dancing, his face, body; he's a god. Barely an inch in front of me, my face was directly in front of his throbbing cock but not touching it so to avert my eyes of this obvious distraction, I looked upward and there he is, a full view of the god, which was equally distracting.

Sting puts his hand on his air revealing his unblemished armpits as he moved his body. He slowly crouches down spreading his legs and popped back up sensually. Then moving behind me, Sting crouched and started to touch my bare shoulders, and I could feel his penis rubbing on my spine.

He was back in front of me. Sting was touching his chest and abs. He danced more erotically in front of me. He then started to caress again his penis and testes. He seemed to be enjoying it then oh god this was a turn on. Sting started to sensually suck his fingers he used to touch his penis and testes.

Then Sting again, touched his throbbing length and he rubbed his hands on my cheeks and neck. This handsome and sexy man is an exhibitionist.

"Blondie, I can give you the permission to touch," Sting straightforwardly said to me. I was shocked I didn't know how my mind will respond but his piercing glares instantly commanded my body.

I grabbed his flaccid but throbbing length and slowly stroked it while this man was still dancing erotically. I started to touch his balls and he said ...

"Taste," this god said. I reluctantly put each finger in my mouth to taste what I have touched I became dizzy with lust and then I started to touch his narrow but lean hips, his hairless and muscled calves.

I even got to caress his fine ass, and slowly rubbed my hands on both of his butt cheeks. Then I moved to his upper body. Lifting my body up and I was in kneeling position, I instantly reached for his abs, stroking them and started to feel his chest. I touched every muscle this gorgeous man has to offer.

I reached for his biceps and triceps and feeling them it was so orgasmic touching such perfectly lean and well-shaped muscles. He's in every way perfect.

"Blondie, I want you to taste me," Sting said while sensually smirking at me. With him, still standing erotically and firm, I also stoop up, licking his abs and I chewed on his chest and I started to suck his nipples which made them hard. I rolled my tongue around his nipple and using my other hand, I played with the other one which seemed to please Sting as he was smirking sexily.

Sting raised his arms, and I could see his muscled hairless smooth and unblemished armpits. Despite sweating while dancing and fucking me, it still smelled good and sensual.

I started to lick his armpits and god do they taste good and swirling my tongue around his neck and nape.

This man tastes delicious. This gorgeous young man can pleasure you and knows how to take command. Simply arousing.

"Blondie, now time for my reward," Sting sensually said to me as he pulled my hair, faced myself to the wall and positioned himself at the back of me.

"Sting, no" I whimpered as this young man positioned and readied himself to insert his monstrous 8 inch cock into my ass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone this is the 4****th**** chapter of my erotic story? Haha Anyways if you have been wondering where did I get the idea of Sting dancing erotically well I have always been fantasizing Sting being a stripper and having sex with me. Ok I'm crazy right but a pervert also. Haha Gomen if you find me totally weird.**

**Well, Mashima shouldn't have created such hot sexy and erotic male characters of Fairy Tail but I'm glad he did. Tihihi Oh anyways ...**

**Thank you for those who view my story and reviewed. Any suggestions for future chapters? Cause I'm planning to do this 100% lemon and smut? Haha**

**Chapter 4**

**His Reward**

**Lucy's PoV**

"Sting, no ... Ahhhhh" I whimpered as Sting slowly inserted his monstrous 8 inch penis into my ass.

My behind was never violated by either Natsu or Loke, so this was the first time for me to experience pain.

"Gosh, Lucy, you're so tight; but don't worry," Sting coldly whispered to my ear as he planted a kiss on my nape.

Sting kept inserting his large penis into my ass, back and forth back and forth; he wanted to be inside me. I could only cry. It really hurts so badly.

I was pinned to a wall, my back was facing Sting for he was fucking my ass. I could not escape for my hands were restrained by his and my legs were locked by his muscled hips. I'm like a bid in a small cage.

I tried releasing myself from his grips.

"Oh Blondie, you're trying to escape? Let me teach you a lesson to girls who resist me," Sting huskily said and isntaly he slammed his penis into my insides. Deeper and harder. I could feel the heat.

"Please, Sting no more. I can't take it," I said with pity. I couldn't take anymore his size. I am already scared of what would happen to me.

"No good, Blondie. You shouldn't have tried to resist me," Sting said as he thrust even more going deeper.

I felt even more pain, I did not feel pleasure. This man is serious into fucking me. He won't stop, Sting does not feel any fatigue nor any sign of weakening. His body and penis is consistently strong and hard.

I tried to break free, wiggling my body.

"Huh? Haven't I told you to blonde that it's useless," Sting angrily said. His tone was invoking fear into me, not lust anymore.

"So this is what you want huh?" Sting said as he released his penis from my ass which relieved me a little but I did not expect this.

Sting pinned me once again to the ground and locked my legs between his and restrained my hands and arms.

"Please, no," I whimpered. His knee cap was grinding my vagina. It was good but it hurts too.

He continuously grinded my vagina to the point I could moan non-stop.

"No, Sting ! Ahhhhh Please stop," I cried loudly to this man on top of me who just thrust his monstrous 8 inch cock to my vagina. I couldn't handle the size of it. It was hurting me so badly.

Sting won't stop. He's thrusting with such rhythm and harmony that having inside me was a whole a different experience from Loke and Natsu.

I liked Sting fucking me, but now he was like purposely being rough with me.

"Didn't I tell you Blondie, I will be rough at you," as he thrust deeper and harder inside me while crashing his lips into mine and immediately releasing his tongue

I had no choice but to accept his dominance and I could not cry for help and ask for plea. It's hurting me so much, I want to stop now.

"Please Sting, I beg you. I don't want anymore," I pleaded to him in the hopes he'll take sympathy.

"And who is in charge here huh, Blondie? Seems like you haven't learned your lesson," Sting directly said to my face as he removed his lips from mine.

But, he, thrust even deeper and harder that it was so painful. I decided to keep quiet and just moan and resist.

"Blondie, I'm cumming," Sting said harshly towards me without even showing any regret. In fact he's smirking like he had done a job well done.

I could feel the hot sticky liquid enveloping my insides. It was a substantial amount. Sting released plenty of cum inside me. Sting's semen

As soon Sting was done releasing he started to encircle his penis around me, hitting my walls which made me moan.

"You didn't have enough, huh Blondie," Sting mischievously said as he slowly released his penis from me.

"Suck my cock and don't you dare bite or else," Sting said with such authority.

I started to suck this man's still monstrous and thick 8 inch wet cock. I'm confused as I both started to feel lust and fear

"Clean it," he ordered as he ran his hands through his hair and started to smirk.

I sucked the whole thing; absorbing any remaining cum and fluid. Cleaning it with my tongue making sure the whole thing is coated in my saliva.

"Very good Blondie, but wait you're not done," Sting said as he grabbed his towel he used to cover his lower body.

"Did I not tell you to clean it," Sting angrily said to me.

I hurriedly grabbed the towel and dried his now throbbing cock with the towel. Stroking his cock, Sting let out a slight moan.. After having dried it Sting pushed me to the ground with hands in my forehead.

"You know Blondie, I enjoyed today and I'm impressed you lasted within my presence," Sting said as he let out an evil smile of dominance.

Standing up Sting stood up bare naked, and walking out of our cubicle.

I can't stand. My legs are feeling numb.

So guys how did you like this "rape" chapter? hihi


	5. Chapter 5

Hi to my fellow readers sorry for the long wait for the update. I'm really happy that a lot of you like my first 4 chapters. I think I won't be turning this to a like a affectionate romance between Sting and Lucy. This story will be focused more on Sting.

**Chapter 5**

One week has passed since Sting had sex with Lucy and raped her in the end.

**Lucy's PoV**

One week has passed and I'm still limping. I can't walk properly. Natsu and the others visited me and they were not certainly helping since seeing his body and Gray's reminded of Sting's glorious body, the way Sting touched me, the feeling of Sting's muscles with my hands.

How I held onto his muscled back, how his firm butt cheeks I gripped with my hands. The feeling of his considerable length to my touch and how it felt to be him inside of me; it was simply euphoria.

One week has passed that I long for his touch, his body accompanied with that handsome face of his and his rugged beauty.

My hands travelled from my sides to my lips sliding down to my body to my entrance as I dozed off…

"Sting please," I moaned while the handsome man on top of me began to violently attack my neck all the while inserting his finger into my panties.

"No use Blondie, don't try to escape like last time," he said as he switched from my neck to sucking my right breast's nipple.

"Ahhhh! Sting," I exclaimed feeling too much pleasure.

This beautiful man towering above me, stood up then started to remove his shirt, unclasped his belt and removed his jeans halfway through letting them slide down and finally he was disheveled oh his clothes.

I have a full frontal view of the man who is the epitome of beauty. Messy spiky blonde hair that features his well-defined jaws, smooth buffed pectoral muscles and toned chest. Taunt stomach with well-defined abs that are visible to the naked eye. Broad shoulders and his arms are coated with the perfect size of muscles. Simply perfect.

His bulge was sticking out of his briefs; perfectly molding his throbbing penis and testes. I look at his body, ogling on how attractive he is; salivating on what they would feel at the palm of my hands.

He just stood here in his masculine beauty, looking at me stoically.

"Like what you see?" he said to me cockily as he removed his boxer briefs revealing his considerable length.

"Sting, you've grown bigger," I've noticed since our sex last week ago. I noticed it was much longer and thicker than it was before.

"Glad you noticed Blondie, I've been practicing for this day," he said as he climbed over the bed, grabbed my hair and pulled my face to his taunt stomach; smelling his perfume and sweat.

He let my face slide down his abs and I came face to face with his penis.

"Open your mouth," he commanded and I obediently did so and I felt his penis enter my mouth.

I sucked on it, tasting the new and improved Sting.

"Ughh, Lucy," Sting elicited a groan; a very arousing moan with his deep sexy voice. I continued to pleasure this beautiful man. He then grabbed my hands and positioned them so my hands can caress his butt cheeks. Toned, soft, but firm butt cheeks that felt so amazing on my hands.

He then released me from his penis, enough just to make him not cum already. He pinned me down the bed and aligned his longer and thicker penis into my already dripping and wet entrance.

"Sting, it won't fit anymore," I protested as I could feel his penis already throbbing touching my entrance.

"Shut up, Blondie," he exclaimed as he spread my legs even further and slammed his cock right into my entrance.

"Sting, Ahhhhh!" I moaned loudly feeling the thickness enveloping my insides.

Sting then lifted my thighs so that they were resting on his shoulders gaining more access for him.

"Sting, Ahhh!" I groaned. "Please stop, it hurts too much." I pleaded to him. Tears already forming, I can't take his size and speed anymore.

Sting is thrusting my insides back and forth with such consistent speed and rhythm. I feel like I am going to burst from both the pain and pleasure brought by the man formidable in bed.

"Sting, I can't take it anymore," I cried to him.

"Hold on Blondie, I'm coming," Sting exclaimed as he pumped my insides more vigorous and I felt jets of hot and sticky liquid hitting my walls as I came too. Euphoria.

"Don't take it out, leave it inside," I said to him as he laid on top of me but he didn't feel exhausted. He then moved his penis inside me, jamming my insides.

"Ahhh, Sting" I moaned

"It seems you haven't had enough you little slut," he said to me while flashing his sexiest grin. "Ready for the second round, Blondie."

I opened my eyes; I'm back in my bed, alone. I just fantasized making out again with the most handsome, hottest, and sexiest man in Fiore. I lie down, wiped my hand on the sheets and thought of what is Sting doing right now.

**Sting's PoV**

I lie down on my bed. I heard a knock on my door. Those two have already arrived. Coming to the door I turned the door and opened it for my two guests, Erza and Jellal.

"So Jellal, are you ready to put on a show for Erza?" I questioned him as I started to unbutton my shirt.

"Don't rush, let Erza savor the show," said Jellal as he started to remove his Crime Sorciere hood and cape.

**Erza's PoV**

Two of the most hottest, most handsome, and sexiest wizards in Fiore are about to make-out in front of me. Already internally salivating, my core is already heating up.


	6. Chapter 6

**ionChapter 6**

**Sting's PoV**

As I remove the buttons of my shirt and finally the last one, I noticed Jellal giving me a sign to not remove my shirt. So I did, leaving behind just a trail of skin. I stood there crossed my muscular arms watching Jellal remove his cape then his coat leaving him only in a fitted purple sleeveless tank top just barely molding his abs, revealing his toned and flexed arms and broad shoulders.

I notice Erza looking intently on both of us. I turned to Jellal.

"We better make sure we won't be interrupted," he said to me crossing over his muscular arms. I looked at him wondering what he just meant. Pointing to my necktie I just removed, I figured it out.

Turning over to Erza, I smirked at her, walking towards her direction. I love that look on her face not knowing what's coming.

**Erza's PoV**

I gulped nervously why this handsome blonde is walking towards me wearing that sexy smirk of his. This man could make any woman fall for his looks, body, and charm. Slowly, he was getting nearer to me, curious to what he will be doing with the necktie.

"Sting, what are you doing?" I asked kind of stuttering as the gorgeous man pushed me into the wall.

"Ahhh, Sting," I moaned as he attacked me on the neck, kissing and sucking on it furiously. I groaned and wiggled my body from the pleasure I am feeling. Just my neck being kissed, this man is very formidable when it comes to sex.

Sting pinned my heads above my head while continuing to suck on my neck. Then he just stopped. I was breathing heavily, panting, already quite exhausted; my energy drained by this man.

I brought down my hands but I noticed I couldn't and found out that Sting restrained my hands with his necktie.

"Sting, Jellal, what is this?" I asked to both of them as I tried wiggling to get out.

"Well, Erza," Jellal said as he approached me, cupping my chain with his thumb and index finger and smirking at me. "You said you want to watched us so we figured we would give you a pretty good show," Jellal said his voice satin as he rubbed his body against mine.

"Ahhh, Jellal!" I moaned as I felt his hard and toned body against mine. Probably teasing me, no wonder ladies go crazy over this man.

"Should we get started, Jellal?" Sting asked the handsome bluenette.

"Have to go my love, make sure you don't get too excited," Jellal said to me noticing the blush on my face; I was simply aroused of the feeling of his body rubbing against mine.

**Sting's PoV**

As Jellal was walking towards me wearing his signature smirk, his muscles were flexing naturally without the need to show off. His perfect body speaks for itself; damn this guy is too hot. I know what you're thinking; the handsome Sting Eucliffe is gay. Well, no; both Jellal and I know that we can make any girl have her most intense orgasm, convert the straightest man into gay, and making any lesbian fall for us.

"Hmmm, mmm," I moaned as Jellal took my lips engaging in a slow but passionate kiss. His lips were soft, warm but registering dominance. The kiss went to being a more heated one, his tongue exploring my wet cavern registering dominance.

I couldn't resist anymore, just want to let this man take over me. This must be how Lucy felt when I raped her. But I couldn't lose to Jellal and give Erza a one-sided show.

I took hold of Jellal's muscular arms and tried to pin him down the floor but this man was not the submissive type.

Rubbing my body against his, our clothes sensually grinded against each other, Jellal then took my already unbuttoned shirt by the collar and removed it from my broad shoulders.

"Eager are we," I cockily said to him and disheveled him of his fitted tank top exposing his perfect body. His body is too damn perfect, this man is 7 years older than me and has kept his body toned but not too overly muscular. Just exact; perfection. Pectoral muscles slightly larger than mine and abs are well-emphasized. What a fine specimen of a human being. I said to myself licking my lips unconsciously.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Jellal complimented my body as he pushed me to the floor; he was on top of me, kissing me roughly, rubbing our bare chests against each other.

"Oh, Jellal," I groaned as I felt our hard skin in contact with each other. He was kissing me roughly and I caressed every muscle this gorgeous young man had to offer; simply arousing just by the feeling of his body on my hands.

Jellal released from the passionate kiss; we were already sweating and panting. He unzipped his cargo pants and let it slide from his legs. He was just wearing his black boxers.

He then unzipped my own cargo pants and firmly removed from my own legs revealing my bulge and black boxers as well.

"Well, looks like someone can't wait," he sexily said to me noticing the pre-cum on my boxers. Jellal then grabbed my length through my boxers and gently stroked it.

"Ahh, Jellal," I moaned, blushes forming on my cheeks as he caressed my cock.

"I love when you say my name like that," thrusting it even firmer. "Though looks like someone is feeling neglected," pointing his head towards Erza, I looked at the red beauty.

She was simply wet. Her thighs were continuously rubbing themselves preventing the heat from spreading and it could be seen in her panties that she was already dripping wet, aroused from the scene.

"A threesome?" I questioned the bluenette.

"I think Erza's not ready yet. I give you the pleasure of doing anal to my girlfriend. She hasn't been violated there yet," Jellal said to me as he removed himself on top of me.

"No Jellal, please," Erza shouted in protest.

"Is it alright, Jellal?" I asked him

"Do it, she can't do anything when she's tied up like that," the handsome mage said to me.

I removed my black boxers revealing my 8.5 inch penis that I used to fuck Lucy. Intimidating Erza, I walked towards her.

"Please Sting, don't" Erza pleaded to me, "Oh you will fit just fine," I affirmed to her holding her in the back. I pushed her skirt down her legs and removed her panties.

"My, my, were you that aroused watching our bodies, Erza?" I teased the S-Class Mage.

"Here, let me hold you," I said to her while I positioned her sitting on top of me with me facing her back.

**Erza's PoV**

"Aaah!," I moaned as I felt two fingers inserted into me.

"Ahhh!," I felt one more finger being inserted. "No," I pleaded to Sting.

"It hurts, please get it out. Sting!" I moaned loudly feeling something hot and throbbing enter my ass.

"Take a look, right to the hilt," Sting sensually whispered to my ear; shoving his three fingers that used to violate me to my mouth.

I was pushed to the floor. Sting grabbed right arm while his left hand gripped my left butt cheek.

"Ahh, Uwahh!" I shouted, "It's too thick," Ahhh as I felt his length enter me even more.

"Erza," Sting groaned to me moving his cock into my ass back and forth, in and out.

"Don't forget this. The pain and the pleasure I give you," the handsome blonde said to me.

"Ahhhh!" I moaned in ecstasy as I felt his release, releasing his semen into my ass.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to my readers especially my fellow perverts (Haha), sorry for the long time before finally update. I've been busy with my studies since my university offers the Quarterm system so yeah basically our term breaks only last for one to two weeks. Anyways, here is another pervert-ish chapter, AKA, porn-without-plot.**

**Chapter 7**

**Erza's PoV**

I lay on top of the bed; stunned as to what had happened three hours ago. After I felt jets of sticky hot liquid inside me, I blacked out; not knowing if it's either because of pain or pleasure or from feeling both sensations. Then, I realized: Sting Eucliffe… raped me.

I didn't know the appropriate emotion that I should be feeling right now. I feel like I'm empty, something is lacking. I'm confused. This isn't the first time I had sex but somehow, I feel as though I did not know what to do. Reminding myself I am in Sting's house, I decide to exit the bedroom and find the bathroom, soak in a tub and hopefully clear my confusing thoughts. Walking down the hallway, I find the man's bathroom, sliding the door.

I took a deep breath and let out a sigh as the steam cleared in front of me. Forming between the hazy visions, I could see messy blue hair and instantly knew who it was. Jellal, my boyfriend, my boyfriend who let Sting raped me while he watched with delight. My blood boiled and was heating up my core but not because I was angry at him but because he was delicious just to stare at. It took an effort for me not to stare at the gorgeous and delicious man who was already sitting in the water, bent legs spread apart resting on the opposite ends of the bath tub. His broad and muscular chest just above the line of water and I eyed a space unoccupied, between his legs.

"What are you doing, my love? Come," Jellal said to me as he extended his left arm and I nervously took hold of it. I sit down on the space between Jellal's muscular thighs, laying my back against his toned abdomen and chest, feeling his hard skin. My back settled nervously and intimately against his groin and I immediately shuddered and tensed up feeling his member.

"Erza, you were great just a while ago. Though I got jealous a little, now I have you now for myself," Jellal said to me as he took hold my arms, ensnaring me in his grips and kissing my nape.

"Jellal, please, I just want to rest. My body is aching," I said to him

"I'll tend to that, Erza," Jellal seductively said to me as he guided my hands beneath the water to something slippery but growing.

The handsome bluenette then drained the water out of the bathtub. "Jellal, please, I don't want to do this now. I just want to rest," I said to him

"Just bear me this time, Erza," as he slowly lifted my body and I felt something hot and throbbing enter me.

"Ahhhh!" I shouted feeling a new sensation enter my body; a sensation different from Sting when he entered me.

I shouted and moaned Jellal's name pleading for him to stop.

"Don't worry, Erza," Jellal seductively said to me as he captured my face with his left hand and sealed a kiss whilst inserting his monstrous penis into my ass.

"Ahhh… Uhhh… please no more," I exclaimed to him when I released the kiss as it was already hurting so much.

I just moaned but Jellal did not listen to me. I felt his hard, thick, and long member poking my insides, gaining for more access as I slid down. When he was finally completely inside me, he started to thrust even further. He was grinding his hips; I could feel every muscle my gorgeous boyfriend had to offer.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice from outside the bath; a rugged and sexy voice invoking fear and lust.

"Jellal, I hope you haven't come yet. I'm going in," a handsome blonde said to our direction while sliding the bathroom door. Then and there, I was humiliated once again and I know I will be humiliated once more.

"Well, well, well, what a scenery we have here," Sting boldly said to himself facing our direction wearing that arrogant but sexy smirk of his.

"Mind if I join too?" the handsome playboy said while disheveling himself of his cargo pants, exposing his well-fitted black boxers that hugged his groin tightly molding his large member.

"Suit yourself. I've taken Erza many times. I'm interested to know how she feels with two dicks inside her," Jellal boldly said while thrusting up my ass even more. Damn it hurts so much and at the same time it feels good.

Then I saw Sting walking towards us, getting himself in the drained bath tub. The sexy guild master must have bought this wide of a bath tub for such purpose.

"Are you ready, Erza?" Sting questioned me as he stood up and pulled down his black boxers exposing himself fully nude. He looked good naked and he knew it. He was simply the epitome of looking delicious bare skinned.

Sting crotched down and placed both his sides on the opposite ends of the bath tub and then viciously entered my pussy with that monstrous cock of his. It was twitching as he entered me.

"Ahhh… Uhhh… Sting, Jellal, please," I said in between moans and pants while breathing heavily through my mouth.

"Just a little more till I'm all inside you, Erza," Sting said to my face whilst entering me even more. I could feel his thick member inside me, rampaging, wet, and erratic but smooth in movement to bring pleasure to me.

After a few more seconds or so, Sting's massive penis was all inside me, twitching and pulsing while I was shoved down in Jellal's equally monstrous cock.

"Ready, Jellal?" Sting questioned my handsome boyfriend as he smirked in front of me. I do know what will happen.

"At the same pace and at the same time," Jellal beamed out and as soon those words were released. I felt my insides churn, being destroyed by these two men who are the epitome of perfection. Their skills to synchronize with one another… I can't bear it anymore.

"Ahhh, Ahhh!" I exclaimed as I felt two dicks thrusting inside of me and at the same movement.

"Please, I can't hold out any longer," I pleaded to the two men.

"No can do, Erza. I want to see your face while you cum with two men thrusting deep inside you. I want to see you beg for mercy while the two of us ravage your insides," Sting sexily said while he thrust even further and I felt Jellal thrusting even more from behind while sucking on my neck.

"Ahhhhhh!" I felt myself release my juices wrapping it in Sting's penis in my insides but they were still rocking me.

"Almost there my love, we're about to come to," Jellal said to me then with one final powerful thrust from both of them, I felt jets of stick hot white liquid hit my insides; pleasure wrapping my walls.

'See Erza, didn't that feel the best?" Sting questioned me as he leaned forward me and diving his head down me then licking my clitoris.

"Hmmmm this smells and tastes nice," Sting made eye contact with me and continue to give me cunnilinggus.

"My love, I hope you haven't forgotten about me," Jellal said as he stood up in front of me grabbing my head and I came face to face with his throbbing but flaccid penis. He quickly shoved my head into his penis and took the full length into my mouth as I felt it grew harder and longer while sucking on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Erza's PoV**

As I felt my insides heating up because of Sting eating me down below, Jellal was thrusting his member inside my mouth just hitting the back of my mouth but not enough for me to gag. As I looked upwards asking for Jellal to stop, I only a devilish and sadistic grin; the erotic face of his.

"Oh, Erza, you shouldn't have done that," Jellal said to me in a coarse voice. He then thrust even faster; moving his hips in a quicker pace. Jellal threw his head back and spilled some of his juices inside me and withdrew his penis from my mouth and in point black range, sticky hot liquid shooting in my mouth.

"Ahhhh," I screamed as I released my juices on Sting's face. Both handsome men collapsed on top of me, seemingly tired as I too closed my eyes and drifted to sleep; having experienced the best fantasies a woman could ever had

-  
Waking up, I felt soft satin sheets and a warm pillow behind my head. Dimly lighted, I realized I was in Jellal's room. He must have carried me here yesterday. Then memories of yesterday rushed through my mind: Jellal thrusting in my mouth, Jellal thrusting in my vagina and ass, Sting eating me down then, f*cking my insides. My core instantly heated up.

Looking around I realized I was alone in the room. Jellal (and Sting) were nowhere to be found. I wore a loose shirt and pants and headed towards the door.

"Jellal, where are you?" I called out hoping he would answer. I headed out to the dining room; saw two naked men facing the stove top, clad only in what seems to be like a dark blue apron.

I immediately recognized the blue and blonde hairs. I wanted to savor the sight of two equally hot and sexy men with their sexy back, rippling veins and muscles sticking out perfectly, toned and smooth butt cheeks flexed as they shifted their weights from one foot to another.

I tried to call out, "Jellal, Sting," I immediately covered my mouth realizing that my voice sounded so needy.

"My my, Erza, first thing in the morning and you already badly want us," Jellal said to me tilting his head in my direction giving me a mischievous smile.

"Well, can't really blame her,"Sting said to the handsome bluenette.

"Come, sit, breakfast will be ready shortly," Jellal said to me as I found the dining table and sat on of the chairs.

I looked at the ground fidgeting with my fingers, embarrassed on what I just I did because I know those two are plotting something. I heard the stovetop turned off and footsteps walking towards me.

I looked up and saw the two of them, their skin and handsome faces shining under the sunlight.

"Here, enjoy," as they simultaneously said.

I saw two silver plates lined with a one person portion of: roasted cherry tomatoes, a sunny side up egg, sliced ham, berries with cream on the side, and a watermelon shake.

"Wow, it's so grand," I said to them noticing that two hot men were able to cook such a luxurious breakfast.

They just gave me a smile as they sat down on the two chairs on the side of the table. I began eating taking in small bites as I don't want to appear unladylike in front of the two of them.

I broke the silence, "Listen… umm, about yesterday," I began to say nervously and embarrassingly as I remembered the things I did with both of them.

"Oh Erza, you've got some food on the side of your mouth, Jellal said as he leaned in forward, captured my chin and licked the food of my mouth.

I blushed instantly.

"god, Jellal, just let her finish eating," Sting retorted to the bluenette.

Jellal only laughed, "So, what were you going to say, my honey," Jellal said to me his tone changed to a charming and soothing one.

"Umm, I don't want anyone to find out what we did, so can we please keep it a secret?" I said meekly.

"Fine with me," Sting said.

"If that's what you desire, my love," Jellal said to me.

I felt a slight sigh of relief but not completely rid from the anxiety of not knowing what is to come.

"Aahh, a strawberry slipped and fell on my lap.

"Come on, Erza, you can't be careless like that," Sting said as he stood up and walked towards me picking up the strawberry with his mouth.

I was shocked.

"Come on, open your mouth," he said in his sexy erotic voice.

"Jellal?" I turned to my boyfriend and I just saw his impeccable smile; he wasn't even bothered that another man will be touching my lips.

I felt the cold strawberry entering my mouth, chewing it until my lips and Sting's were touching and he immediately engaged me in a slow but deep kiss but released me after a mere 30 seconds. I was breathing heavily.

"So we're starting now huh," Jellal said as he stood up and set the plates of food aside. He and Sting then removed their respective aprons exposing themselves to broad daylight.

Sting pushed my chair a bit backwards, and Jellal and Sting sat beside each other on the table at the end where my plate of food was previously placed, spreading their legs revealing their half erect throbbing penis.

I got a full frontal view of the two hottest living men alive and I already notice the difference of the physical appearances between them.

Jellal then scooped up, using his two fingers, some of the runny yolk in the sunny side up egg and swirled it around his body: the yellow substance dripping from his chest, abs, and his naval line.

"Erza, you haven't finished eating yet, Why don't you continue," he said to me and I instantly knew what he wanted me to do.

I approached him, holding his shoulders for support and started to lick the places where the dripping yolk was; starting his chest, swirling my tongue around his nipples, and sucking his abs, and licked the last of it on his naval line.

"Delicious," I said to him while wanting to continue further

"Stop there," He said to me.

"It's my turn," Sting said as he reached for the berries and cream and scooped up the cream and swirled it around his muscular body.

I then turned towards Sting, licking the sweet substance and sucking his nipples where he had put a generous amount of the cream.

I looked at him and saw his eyes closed, feeling the pleasure of being worshipped.

"Suck me," Sting said.

I was dumbfounded since I can't suck someone who's obviously not my boyfriend. I turned to Jellal but he just sat there looking calm.I gulped and kneeled in front of Sting and grabbed his cock.

"That's a good girl. I want you to use the technique you used to pleasure Jellal yesterday," the blonde said as he gave me his signature smirk. I held his member with my left hand and starting licking his balls and slowly licked his length upwards. As I opened my mouth and put the head in my mouth, I felt Sting gripping my hair.

"You're quite skilled at this, Erza," Sting said to me.

"Of course, she is my lover after all," Jellal said… "What a nice view," as Jellal stood behind me and removed my pants and gripped my vagina.

Jellal positioned me so that I was on all fours and forcefully entered my vagina through my back.

"Ahhhh," I shouted releasing Sting's member from my mouth.

"Hey her mouth stopped moving," Sting complained to Jellal as the blonde grabbed his throbbing and fully erect penis and inserted it into my mouth whilst standing up.

I was being ravaged by these two lust-filled men from opposite ends.

"This is really something," Sting said as I felt his whole cock pushing back and forth forcefully into my mouth while I felt Jellal's piercing my insides. They're enjoying ramming at me at the same time.

After a few more forcefully thrusts, I came from the pleasure swelling up inside me, Sting's liquid was coating my mouth and face while Jellal filled me up.


End file.
